


Sunny x Aubrey Chapter 1

by OmoriWriteChad



Series: Sunny x Aubrey [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Kissing, Naked Male Clothed Female, No Sex, Romance, Touching, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: My first and still-favorite writing series related to this game.Doesn't really fit in the canon timeline, but could be considered an alternate ending.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Sunny x Aubrey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160030
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Sunny x Aubrey Chapter 1

>Aubrey forces her way into Sunny's room "as revenge for that one time you barged into my room"  
>Sunny is unperturbed, follows her in, and sits down on the bed  
>"Hey, you have a voicemail"  
>She presses the button before Sunny responds  
>The message is from Sunny's mom, revealing some aspect of her benign neglect  
>Aubrey is reminded of her own mother, can't think of anything to say about it, and sits down beside Sunny without comment  
>After a long, awkward silence, Aubrey gives a little chuckle, "So... ever had a girl in your room before?", fully knowing the answer.  
>Sunny misses the subtext, and his mind goes to his sister, "A girl", and replies, "Not for a long time..."  
>Determined not to allow another awkward silence, Aubrey presses on, "Well, this must be exciting for you then.", as she nudges him with her elbow.  
>Another awkward silence...  
>Desperate to escape the awkwardness, Aubrey grasps for anything to say, before impulsively deciding to get a reaction from Sunny by blowing in his ear  
>At the moment she does, Sunny jerks away, his usual stone-face giving way to surprise and anger for a split second as he's startled  
>Aubrey, surprised by his surprise, become a bit exasperated, "Jesus, you're like a freaking bunny rabbit or something"  
>"You scared me..." he replies, almost to himself  
>"I guess you've always been like that, tho", she continues, ignoring him  
>"Mom says I'm 'sensitive'"  
>"Oh yeah, y'think?" Aubrey laughs.  
>She pats his head patronizingly, saying, "Is that what you are?" in a cutesy voice  
>Her hand slides down from patting his head to the side of his face, and she turns his face towards her.  
>Intending to tease him, she asks, "Are you a sensitive boy?", but her mocking tone comes out much gentler than she intended, almost a whisper.  
>Noses almost touching, Sunny averts his eyes, "Yeah, I guess I am."

>Caught up in the unintentional intimacy of her teasing, Aubrey strokes his cheek in response to this.  
>"That's okay.", she whispers  
>Without realizing it, she's leaning closer to his face, "Nothing wrong with a sensitive boy", surprising herself as she slowly kisses him.  
>Stunned, Sunny neither resists nor reciprocates.  
>His eyes go wide with surprise, then as the kiss lingers, they slowly glaze over and close  
>it never occurred to him that a girl's lips would be this soft...  
>After a long moment, Aubrey ends the kiss and they stare into each other's eyes with similar soft expressions  
>Sunny, still stunned, gives a quiet, shuddering little gasp when he realizes that he can very subtly taste Aubrey on his lips still  
>She breaks the silence, "You know | always liked you, right?”  
>Trembling slightly, "I didn't know that." he replies softly  
>"Of course you didn't..." she whispered back, her expression understanding  
>Now eyeing him up and down, she continues, "I.... wanna see just how sensitive you are...", as she pushes his shoulder to lay him back on the bed  
>Now above him, looking down, she adds, "Is that okay with you?"  
>No longer in control of his trembling or his breathing, Sunny musters all his will into a thin facade of calmness as he replies, "I don't mind..."  
>That facade completely collapses the instant her hand reaches under his shirt, and brushes against the untouched skin of his chest  
>"I didn’t even do anything yet!", she laughs, as he gasps loudly

>Sunny was confused.  
>How many times had he put his hands on his own body in the bath and such, and yet now to have someone else touch him was unbearable?  
>And not even touching a sensitive spot. It was just his chest.  
>Aubrey's hand stopped moving. She realized how much she liked his reactions, but was resisting a sadistic impulse to exploit his vulnerability  
>"Shhhh shhh shh, okay, just relax, Sunny. Take a deep breath for me, okay?"  
>Sunny reflexively obeyed and took a few deep breaths, willing his body to relax  
>He noticed how hot his chest felt in the spot where her hand had come to rest, as if all the blood in his body was trying to get closer to that soft hand.  
>"Okay, I'm gonna go slow for you, so try and lie still", she smiled as she added the last part, completely sure that there was zero chance of Sunny actually lying still.  
>She began to move her hand again, now slowly tracing the pads of her fingertips down his chest towards his stomach  
>Sunny realized that going slower was the opposite of helpful, as the sound of his breathing became contaminated by the shudder that flowed through his body.  
>As Aubrey's hand traced past his breast-bone to his stomach, Sunny’s hand instinctively shot to grab her forearm, not to stop her, but just to hold on to something  
>Aubrey was captivated by the display in front of her.  
>Stone-faced Sunny, one of her oldest friends, so cool and nonreactive for as long as she'd known him, was now rapidly becoming a complete mess in response to her very lightest touch.  
>HER touch. As if all that time that she'd wanted him, she could have just reached out her hand and he'd have melted into it.  
>Now Aubrey was also taking slow, shuddering breaths as well. Her self-control rapidly waning, then faltering.  
>Her hand stopped at Sunny's stomach as she stared desperately into his face, directly above him and now very close  
>"Sunny, do you trust me?"

>Sunny’'s mind briefly reeled as he tried to imagine the implications of this question, and he hesitated.  
>it was not without some anxiety that he slowly nodded his head  
>"Okay..." Aubrey mumbled under her breath, seeming a little bit happy.  
>Then her expression shifted to one of focus.  
>"Take your shirt off.  
>She moved to let him sit up  
>He'd been shirtless in front of Aubrey every time they'd gone swimming as kids, yet now Sunny found himself shyly arching his back forward to hide himself as he removed his shirt.  
>He then began to quietly fold the shirt in his lap out of habit, which drew a smirk from Aubrey as she snatched the shirt from his hands and flung it away.  
>Then she was on him again, pushing him backwards onto the bed with one hand.  
>He couldn't resist her warmth at all, and gave her no resistance.  
>Did this mean she was going to take her clothes off too? He didn't dare to ask.  
>Straddling his hips now, Aubrey leaned forward to cup Sunny's face in her hands, then kissed him fiercely.  
>To Sunny, this kiss felt as if he was being devoured by a predator, yet Aubrey's beautiful face and the halo of pink hair hanging down made him feel as if he was lounging in paradise.  
>Too soon, Aubrey broke the kiss, then dismounted Sunny to kneel next to his legs  
>"I'll take care of these" she said reassuringly, drawing a confused look from Sunny before she began unbuckling his belt.  
>Less that five seconds later, she had grabbed his pants at the ankles, and yanked them clean off before throwing herself down on the bed alongside Sunny  
>Face to face again, she whispered, "Okay, | promise I'm gonna be gentle..." as her eyes traces slowly down to his briefs.

>Following Aubrey's eyes, Sunny noticed that his underwear was very visibly "protruding", and quickly moved to cover himself with his hands.  
>"No no no..." Aubrey reacted with a laugh, as she idly tried to pull Sunny's hands away from his crotch  
>Stopping, she grabbed Sunny's chin to force him to look directly into her eyes.  
>"Sit on your hands." She demanded flatly.  
>Sunny looked at her pleadingly, as if trying to convey all the embarrassment of the situation through his eyes, but her gaze was unrelenting. There was no negotiation here.  
>He lifted up his butt and sat on his hands.  
>The smile that came to her face was warm, and for a moment Sunny was looking at the Aubrey he grew up with, as she cheerfully said, "Good boy!" in a musical tone.  
>"Now like I said, I promise I'll be gentle", Aubrey repeated as she stroked his stomach and chest with one hand.  
>Sitting on his hands was actually helping Sunny a lot with not squirming  
>Suddenly taking notice of where she was touching, Aubrey commented, "Geez, you really are SO pale..."  
>Sunny averted his eyes and looked downward in embarrassment at the comment  
>"Oh, don't make that face." Aubrey teased.  
>Then, in one swift motion, her hand slid down Sunny's stomach, slipped under the waistband of his briefs, and wrapped around the shaft of his cock, which she simply held.  
>The moment this happened, time stopped for Sunny. His body froze as every muscle tensed and his face paralyzed in a portrayal of pure shock.  
>With his whole body frozen, he stared, face to face with Aubrey, his pink-haired Medusa, as he again tried to plead with her using only his eyes.  
>Then, as if none of this had interrupted her previous thought, Aubrey leaned in, smiling, and whispered, "I think you're beautiful".

>After a moment, Aubrey noticed that Sunny was completely rigid.  
>"Hey, take a breath" she reminded.  
>And Sunny did, snapping out of his shock.  
>Still sitting on his hands as he lay back, he'd never experienced such a visceral sense of vulnerability than at this moment.  
>Still only grasping his shaft, Aubrey moved closer to Sunny's side, pressing her body against him and laying one leg across.  
>Sunny became oddly aware of the fact that she was still fully clothed, and experienced a renewed sense of embarrassment and vulnerability from her "advantage".  
>"Now, like I promised..." she said, and the two of them together turned their attention to Sunny’s bulging briefs, and Aubrey's invasion thereof.  
>She didn't stroke him so much as she simply continued to hold him while using her thump to play with his cock-head.  
>Not that this made any difference to Sunny, as the sensation was still entirely overwhelming, and the only thing that prevented an immediate orgasm was the way that all of Sunny's muscles  
seized up, preventing him from leaking.  
>Surprised that he didn't instantly spurt, Aubrey decided to focus on Sunny's extreme tension, leaning in to his ear to whisper a stream of comforting words.  
>"Its okay. Let me take care of you. You can let it out whenever you want. Just relax for me and let the feeling inside. I promise I won't hurt you. I just want you to feel good. You don't have to do anything. It's alright, let it build up. You're so cute when you squirm for me."  
>At some point, Sunny couldn't make out her words anymore, and simply enjoyed the sound of her beautiful voice in his ear.  
>He lost himself in that sound as he felt like an angel was lifting him aloft, and produced an un-manly "AH!" as his body surrendered and the orgasm finally swept over him.


End file.
